


Shared Grief

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper didn't settle for fake memories of a relationship. No, she's more interested in another blonde. And with a little help from Rachel and Nico, she may actually get the daughter of Athena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Grief

Title: Shared Grief – Leading to Shared Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set somewhere between Lost Hero and Son of Neptune

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings : shoujo-ai, hetero, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Pipabeth

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (past), Jason/Piper (past), Jason/Reyna (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo

Summary: On their ever-lasting search for Percy Jackson, some of the friends settle down to talk and may change they love-life-future drastically.

 

**Shared Grief**

_ Leading to Shared Love _

 

Annabeth was heaving a sigh. She felt as if she had aged ten years in the course of the past ten weeks. There was just too much going on at the moment, too many problems. First Percy to go and disappear, then there were the three new campers appearing like that.

The son of Jupiter was still setting her a bit on edge. He was too perfect, too powerful, too strong-willed. This couldn't end well. She already pictured him and Percy crashing into each other for the first time. This would never in a billion years end well.

Then there was the son of Hephaestus, who had way too much energy, even for an ADHD-kid. He was nice, but just the tiniest bit too high-spirited. She tried to get him as far away from anything with sugar or caffeine as possible, because she feared otherwise the camp would explode.

And last but not least the daughter of Aphrodite. Now that one was intriguing. She was so completely different than any other child of Aphrodite Annabeth had ever encounter. Silena had been strong too, but Piper McLean took that to a whole new level. Gray eyes cast a quick glance at the native-American girl next to her.

“So, how are things going with Jason?”, asked Annabeth softly.

She knew that topic was rather sensitive for the daughter of Aphrodite, but Piper had to talk about it with someone. Bottling it up inside of her would only lead to heartbreak.

“Fine, really fine”, smiled the native-American broadly.

“Oh”, nodded the daughter of Athena a bit put-down, trying to cover it up with a smile of her own. “That's good to hear. So he finally caved and you two started dating?”

“No. I gave up on him”, shrugged Piper and leaned back on the grass.

“What?”, exclaimed both Annabeth and Rachel.

Gray eyes stared at the redhead for a second. She had thought the oracle was fast asleep. Though it seemed the right topic got her wide-awake. Rachel was staring at her eagerly.

“Seriously? After all those weeks declaring you'd get him?”, yelped the ginger wide-eyed.

“I... yeah”, hummed the daughter of Aphrodite. “I just realized, I'm not being better than Drew if I keep pushing him. The more he remembers the details of his past, the more he talks about this Reyna. I'm not blind. I see he harbors feelings for her.”

“Besides”, grinned the oracle and wriggled her eyebrows. “You can do better.”

“Why?”, chuckled Piper amused. “You having someone in mind for me?”

“Another blonde, since that seems to be your type”, smirked Rachel with a shrug and stood.

“Wait, where are you going?”, asked Annabeth dumbfounded.

“I see someone interesting coming up there”, grinned the redhead, though the grin soon died.

“ _Their lovers being taken,_

_Their hearts nearly breaking._

_The owl will fall for the dove ,_

_Both finding the one true love._ ”

Wide, gray eyes stared at the ginger in disbelief, the eyes staring back at her were shining brightly green with only a slight green mist wavering around Rachel.

“Jeez, did she give another prophecy?”, groaned a new voice.

Annabeth and Piper looked up at the Ghost Prince and nodded slowly.

“What about?”, asked the son of Hades curiously, holding to the ginger as she looked about to double over. “Whatever, it was most likely about lunch anyway. I'll bring her to the Big House before I take my leave again. I just wanted to check on your progress.”

The other two girls nodded once more, too stunned to speak for a second. Nico had occasionally been dropping by at camp to see if they had any new leads on Percy's whereabouts, but the Ghost Prince had been oddly avoiding the son of Jupiter for some reason, thus never staying long.

“So...”, started Piper awkwardly.

“So...”, agreed Annabeth equally awkward.

“Dove being a figure of speech for Aphrodite's kids and I'm making a wild guess that the owl is the symbol of Athena... I take it, you're over Percy by now?”

“Uh... Well... I mean...”, stuttered the flustered blonde. “We have been best friends for years and maybe getting together was a bit too... fast an act and I guess being apart for some time now did give me time to sort through my feelings and yeah, I guess I'm over him...”

“And you're rambling”, chuckled the native-American. “That's cute.”

The daughter of Athena blushed brightly and bit her lips. This was new. Hero-worshiping Luke and misinterpreting the deep-running friendship between her and Percy were something completely different than what she was feeling with Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite managed to always make her laugh with her stubborn way of hiding her beauty, even though she was supposed to be grumpy and grieving with Percy's disappearance. Piper was passionate and determined and fierce and beautiful. And the two of them had shared a deep friendship over their boys being out of reach. Maybe it was time to cross the boys out of the equation completely. Feeling brave, she leaned in and brushed her lips against those of the native-American, leaving their strawberry taste on her tongue.

“You know”, murmured Piper against her lips.

“I know what?”, asked the daughter of Athena dazzled.

“Rach totally faked that prophecy with Nico's help”, grinned the brunette.

“But... how? And why?”, blinked Annabeth surprised.

“Because I asked them for some help. I thought you may need another push”, smirked Piper.

“Oh, watch it, girl. Or I'll give you another push”, grunted the blonde with a pout.

“Why? It worked all out for my liking”, grinned the daughter of Aphrodite like a cat that got the canary and wrapped her arms around the older girl.

“Children of Aphrodite, always getting their ways”, laughed Annabeth softly.

“Only if it's real and good”, smiled Piper and stole another kiss.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
